


Reception

by Bosh_tet



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh_tet/pseuds/Bosh_tet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronin and Richard's dance at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reception

“Leon helped me pick it out.” Cronin said, flashing a smile at his husband. 

The second he heard the song start he smiled a little, the tune familiar from the years of living with his brother “You think this is a fitting song for us?”

Cronin laid his head on his shoulder “Yeah. I mean, we've been through some shit haven't we. There is no way in hell we could say our relationship was ever perfect, but here we are. Fucking married. Despite it all.”

Richard rested his head against the others, gently stroking the hand clasped in his “Yeah.” he said softly, kissing his temple. 

Cronin fisted his hand in the side of Richard's suit jacket, feeling a little teary-eyed suddenly “God, I love you. You have no idea how much. I can't even begin to describe it.”

“Cro- baby... Look at me.”

He lifted his head, meeting his eyes. He opened his mouth to ask what when he suddenly had Richard's lips on his, kissing him like he was dying. It left him breathless “O-oh.”

“I love you, too.” he said, wiping away a tear Cronin hadn't even noticed was rolling down his cheek “You're my everything. My whole world. I'm never letting you go again.”

Cronin threw his arms around his shoulders and kissed him, having nothing to say in response to that. He felt his heart clench in his chest, a smile spreading across his face.

Everything was perfect, now.


End file.
